Caerdydd
by CaptainJay
Summary: Je serai toujours le témoin de cet amour universel & intemporel.


_J'ai voulu tester un nouveau point de vue dans la relation Janto, j'espère assez original pour vous. Bon, j'avoue que l'histoire est assez différente de ce que je voulais faire au départ. Je n'ai pas réussi à mettre des mots pour raconter à quel point leur relation est merveilleuse, mais j'espère avoir fait assez bien avec mon approche. Lors de la description de Ianto, le passage de la série télé, c'est ce que j'ai réellement ressenti avec Ianto Jones qui est désormais l'un de mes deux personnages préférés de télévision. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Bien le bonjour à vous chers lecteurs. Laissez-moi donc vous conter l'une des plus belles histoires dont j'ai été spectatrice au cours de ma longue vie. Et je peux vous assurez que j'en ai vu beaucoup. J'ai vu nombres de morts, de sang, de larmes, de cris, de rire et de vies se lier sous mes yeux. Mais je n'ai jamais vu amour plus pur que celui dont je m'apprête à y poser mes mots, au risque de blasphémer. Ce serait un sacrilège de me tromper dans l'emploi des termes pour la décrire mais je me dois d'essayer. Il existe une chose bien pire que de retirer un peu de sa magie, c'est que personne ne sache qu'il est possible d'aimer à ce point. Je pourrais être jalouse et garder cette histoire pour moi, la garder profondément dans mon esprit et la revivre lors de soirs trop sombres. Mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Cette histoire est celle d'un amour qui dépasse les frontières et les plus anciens temps. Elle est universelle. Et c'est pour cela que je dois vous la raconter.<p>

Je suis une vieille fille qui habite au bord de l'océan. Au Pays de Galles pour être précise. Entourée d'une étendue bleue à perte de vue et de vallées verdoyantes, je vis une vie tranquille, paisible et j'aime regarder tous mes enfants rirent et vivrent, tout simplement. Mais le plus important, j'ai aimé. J'ai aimé nombre de personnes au fil des ans, tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Mais je n'ai jamais connu un amour tel que le leur. Et dieu que j'aurai aimé. Mais je me rassure en me disant que je suis amoureuse de ces deux personnes exceptionnelles et qu'elles me le rendent bien. Elles m'aiment elles aussi. Et vivre leur amour sous mes yeux ne pourrait nullement me rendre plus heureuse, plus vivante que je n'ai jamais été.

Il est désormais temps de vous raconter leur histoire. Vous devez sûrement n'avoir que faire de la vie insipide d'une vieille dame comme moi. Je ne compte pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous laisse donc rentrer dans la vie d'un couple hors du commun.

Leur histoire est celle d'une promesse de ne jamais laisser l'autre seul. Vivre ensemble ou mourir seul. Toutefois, ils ont passé beaucoup trop d'années à vivre sans même connaître l'existence de l'autre. Et pour comprendre les raisons qui font de leur histoire ce qu'on appelle communément une légende, vous devez savoir qui ils étaient sans l'autre à ses côtés.

Je commencerai par celui qui attire tous les regards. D'une beauté éblouissante, c'est un homme qui inspire la plus folle des sensualités. Il m'a souri des centaines de fois et j'en ai encore le coeur qui bat douloureusement dans la poitrine à ce souvenir. Il a le don de vous faire croire que vous êtes unique. Grand et bien bâti, ses yeux d'un bleu profond se pose toujours avec tendresse sur moi, me réduisant à l'état d'une jeune adolescente qui se pâme devant un bel homme. Et quel homme! Il est de ces hommes qui impose le respect et la confiance par leur stature et cette affriolante façon de dresser les épaules, réhaussant sa silhouette droite et tonique. Sans oublier un élément indespensable de sa lumineuse personnalité, un magnifique manteau en laine lourde d'un bleu gris profond. Soulignant parfaitement sa chute de rein, ce vestige du passé glorieux de l'armée de mon pays est son étendard. Tout un symbole, il est le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Le second, non moins important, est beaucoup plus discret. Discret, certes, mais tout aussi séduisant. C'est un garçon originaire de mon pays, de la même terre que la mienne. Il a grandi dans les mêmes paysages, sous la même pluie et le même soleil que moi. C'est peut-être pourquoi je me sens si proche de lui. Il a la prononciation profonde du pays, le teint pâle de notre nation. Du petit garçon, il est devenu un homme aux nombreuses blessures mais toujours désireux de vivre. Et ce sont ses yeux bleu pétillants de malice qui illumine la personnalité de ce discret gallois. Il est comme ses personnages de série télé, celui que nous n'aimons pas au début, ou plutôt qui nous indiffère avant, qu'au fil des épisodes, il prenne la plus grande place dans votre coeur. C'est un homme qui s'insinue dans notre coeur sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Tout un symbole, sa discrétion est sa force, il est Jones, Ianto Jones.

Leur rencontre, tout comme leur histoire, est à leur image, originale. Qui aurait cru qu'un grand oiseau de la préhistoire réunirait ces deux hommes? Si je ferme les yeux, je peux encore sentir l'odeur particulière de ce moment. Les phéromones made in 51ème siècle du beau capitaine, la trace de café dans l'haleine du plus jeune mais surtout, leur forte odeur masculine, pleine de sensualité et de la tension sexuelle immédiate entre eux. C'était tout simplement déléctable. La suite est faite de secrets et de douleurs. Et elle n'appartient qu'à eux. Ils ont déjà trop souffert avec cela pour que j'ose infliger la même souffrance à vous, mes chers lecteurs.

Il y a eux des baisers et de nombreuses étreintes amoureuses, bestiales ou tendres, qui m'aident à surmonter mes nuits solitaires. Il y a eu des murmures échangés dans des allées sombres ou dans des draps encore moites de leurs ébats. Il y a eu des sacrifices et des trahisons, des départs et des retours, des larmes et des excuses, des peurs et des pardons. Il y a eu peu de 'je t'aime' mais ils étaient là.

L'un complète l'autre. La lumière du Capitaine face à l'ombre de Jones. La folie du premier face à la logique du second. L'exhubérance de l'un face au calme de l'autre. Deux personnalités qui se foncent dessus à la vitesse de la lumière pour créer un feu d'artifice explosif et inépuisable. Quelques points communs qui font la différence: respect, confiance en l'autre, fierté, foi, amitié, tendresse, affection, désir et l'amour.

Ce n'est pas l'amour avec un grand A. Celui-ci finit au bout du compte par s'éteindre. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, le leur est intemporel et universel. Il survivra aux vents et marées, aux guerres et ouragans, aux haineux et autres amoureux. Je parlerai de leur amour jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une légende, un mythe, qui survivra aux temps et aux frontières. Un amour différent, différent de tout et de tous.

Oui, je parle bien de deux hommes. Mais qu'est-ce l'amour que simplement deux âmes esseulés qui se rencontrent? L'amour ne se borgne pas aux moeurs humaines et sociales. Leur dévotion à l'autre est plus puissante que n'importe quel autre couple que l'histoire est connue. Universel et intemporel. Ce sont deux hommes qui auront toujours à souffrir des railleries, insultes, coups et regards dégoûtés. Mais ce sera toujours eux deux contre le monde entier.

Je m'appelle _Caerdydd _pour les plus anciens, _Cardiff _dans votre langue. Mais mon nom le plus précieux est certainement celui-ci: la _maison _dans le coeur de Ianto Jones et Jack Harkness.

**E.N.D**


End file.
